The Best day ever
by Hulking0201
Summary: It's Peppers wedding day the sixth time. It's a fluffy story and my first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I corrected my story so there will be at least less mistakes.**

**The Best Day Ever**

* * *

"Today is the day. It's my day and if someone destroyed my wedding day again. Oooh swear i will kill this person. No one will ever, **EVER** destroy my wedding again. The sixth time .My wedding day." Pepper talked to her reflection, in her wonderful and beautiful wedding dress .

Natasha came to her room to pick her up. "WOW! You are soo beautiful Pepper. Tony must be overjoyed to have you. It's unbelievable that he ever get married. I thought he would still be a playboy but it's great that you too getting married. I'm happy. I think when I will get married and who?"

"I know who!"

"Who?" asked Natasha but Steve interrupted their conversation.

"Come Pepper it's Time. Natasha go to your place and Pepper, I will accompany you to the altar.

As you wanted."

Now everyone stayed at their places and Steve took Peppers arm. They stayed behind the door.

"You look beautiful Pepper." Steves said.

"Oh really? I hope it like tony." answered Pepper nervously.

"Of course he will likes it. The music started. Now it's your moment."

The Doors opened. They were standing on the balcony from the Stark Tower. The only one she could see is Tony and Tony and Pepper saw each other but Pepper recognized that he was shocked. How wonderful she was. Steve escorted her to the altar where Tony was waiting.

Tony took Peppers hands as she stood in front of him.

"WOW! I don't know what I should say. I only can say I love you and you look amazing in this dress."

"Thank you. I love you too." She says and smiled at him.

Nick Fury performed the wedding. Ok, he was against this wedding but Pepper was happy that Nick Fury would do this.

She looked around. Tony asked her:" What is it? Something happened?"

She looks at Tony:" No sweetie. I just don't want that something will destroy our wedding again. That's all."

"Than it's ok." He smiled at her.

No one came. And it was the best day ever.

**So I hope you like it. It's my first Fanfic. Please be nice to me.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now there should less mistakes too, ENJOY!**

**After the ceremony**

* * *

After the wedding ceremony they went all to the big hall. Bruce was responsible for the photos and videos. Natasha and Jane had taken care of the food because Pepper was really busy the last time. She could not decide which dress she should take or what color should have the flowers themselves.

So that's why Natasha and Jane had taken care of the food.

Everyone was happy and they all were dancing. Tony and Pepper were sitting on their desk and talking about how the ceremony was and the music, why tony really wanted to play these songs?

But for Pepper it was ok. She didn't care which songs were playing, she was just happy. Suddenly Natasha took Peppers hand and they went to the women toilet. Tony was confused why Natasha did that. So he went to Clint and asked him:" Do you know that Natasha is behaving weird?"

"What? Really? I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"Because you know her better than me . That's why I'm asking you."

At the same time at the toilet….

"What do you mean with 'Who'?" asked Natasha.

"What? I don't know what you are saying." says Pepper.

"Oh come on. Before the ceremony started you said to me you know who I will marry."

"Ooh ok! Come on really? You don't know who I mean? You know him better as anyone else here on the wedding."

Natasha looked at Pepper with big eyes "WHAT? Nooo. You don't mean …THIS man. Oh come on.

Clint? Are you kidding me?" she could not believe Pepper.

"Natasha I know when a woman and a man are in love. Even if the woman and the man knowing each other very well." Pepper smirked at her.

"Me and Tony were previously only boss and employees. But you see we are now a married couple. And trust me someday you and Clint... " Pepper wink at her and went out of the toilet she looked to the wedding table where her and Tony sitts was but he wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" she thought. Now she heard her favorite song.

I need a hero of bonnie tyler. Tony came and smiled at her "Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to." She gave him her hand. He took her hand and with the other he covered it to her waist.

"It's not the right song to dance a waltz." Pepper said.

"I don't care. Do you see shrek 2 how prince charming danced with Fiona to this song? It was amazing."

"Yeah of course I saw it. But you know what I mean."

"I know. And I am **your** Hero and you **need** me. As in the song . "

"Yeah….what? I need you? Oh come on **you** **need** **me**. For your company and your meetings."

"Ok ok. How about this. I am your hero and you are my hero?" asked Tony with his puppy eyes.

Pepper could not resist about his puppy eyes. Damn puppy eyes. "Ok. I'm fine with this. And you must know nothing happened today. It's unbelievable!"

"As you say. You are right. It's the best day ever." Says Tony and kissed her.

* * *

_**Thank you for the reviews. Tell me if i make mistakes because my english isn't the best so please be gentle.**_

_**Enjoy it. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**After the ceremony: 2  
**

The party was going well and everyone had fun. They all were eating some of the wedding cake and drinking champagne and greeted the married couple.

Natasha saw Pepper on the dancefloor with Tony. They were still dancing like they are in their own world and Natasha couldn't believe what Pepper told her.

She and Clint? It can't be…..or can it? She didn't know what she should do now as Jane came to her and took her out of her thoughts.

"Natasha, come on, Pepper want to throw her bouquet. I hope I'll catch it." Jane said as she took her hand and moved with her to get ready for the bouquet. Natasha didn't want that but she is one of the bridesmaid so to make Pepper happy and everyone too she would do it. She was ready for it.

"Ok everyone. Are you ready? So….please don't act like wild animals. So 1….2….3 GOOO!" Pepper shouted. She threw the bouquet and run to Tony and see who get her bouquet. Jane, Darcy, Maria and Natasha were too close to get it and acted like Pepper was saying. But then they recognized neither of them got it. But who got it?

Pepper started to laugh and showed them that the bouquet is on the ground. They saw it, looked each other and try to get the bouquet.

"Guys! What are you doing? I asked you to 'Don't act like animals!' but it doesn't matter does it? shouted Pepper. The bridemaids ignored her. Tony said to Pepper: "Let them. I like to watch this how they want to get your bouquet." He kissed her forehead.

" But Tony they are my friends. I can't see that how my friends do it, but you are right it's kinda funny!" answered Pepper and realized who get finally her bouquet.

"OOOHHH YEAH! I am the next who get married. LOOSERS! WHOOOOHOOOO!" shouted Darcy. Jane and Maria wasn't really happy but Natasha was fine with it. But a little voice in her mind said that she wanted the bouquet too. Jane and Darcy went to her sits. Pepper saw that the spy was a little bit upset and in her thoughts again. "Hey. What's up? What are you thinking, why are you so upset?" asked Pepper with Tony next to her. "Yeah! What's up? Are you sick? Should I get Clint?" asked Tony. Natasha shout:" Noooo! Ehm… No. I'm fine thank. Tony and Pepper gave he a confused look.

"Pepper can I talk to you privately? It's important." Said Natasha quietly. "Sure. Come with me to my room." answered Pepper. Tony says to Pepper:" Make it fast ok. After your private talk we flying to our honeymoon. So please make it fast." "TONY! Please don't say that. I try, so wait for me." Said Pepper as she and Natasha went to her room.

"So what is it Natasha? Is it about what I say to you with Clint?" asked Pepper scared. She does not want that Natasha is confused about her saing that. "A little bit. But don't worry, its no ones' fault, ok? Not you or me. I only wonder if you really think I and Clint are perfect for each other?" answered Natasha. She didn't know what to say or what she should think. Her thoughts are empty. "Natasha listen to me. Please don't be confused about what I said. Do what you want. Be happy with the person who makes you happy. Have fun and listen to me clearly, marry the guy who makes you happy! I have my man who makes me happy. He makes me laugh, he looks after me when I'm sick and he does everything for me to make me happy no matter how. There is a man for you, I know it."

"I think I know who makes me happy." Smiled Natasha

"Pepper come on. It's time to go. Let's have fun. I won't let you sleep the next two weeks." interrupted Tony their conversation as he came through the door. "But we are three weeks away for our honeymoon?" asked Pepper, "Whatever. Goodbye Natasha. Good luck to find the perfect man." Pepper hugged her and went to Tony who waits for her at the door.

"And now you. I won't let you sleep if we are on our honeymoon.!" Pepper smirked at Tony.

"Please do it." Answered Tony and he carries her in princess style. And they went out of the room. Natasha just smiled at them.

To be continued (if you want)

* * *

**Now there should be also less mistakes. I hope you like it. Enjoy it :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Honeymoon**

"Hello, Pepper Stark on the phone "

"Hi, here is Natasha. How are you doing? It's been a week that you are on your honeymoon. "

"Natasha, I am happy you are calling and yeah I'm fine thanks. In the first week, we were in Hawaii and it was AMAZING! It was beautiful I can't really explain, I can only say wonderful. Now we are in Africa. Tomorrow we make a Safari and I bought some souvenirs. How are you doing? What are you doing?"

"Thanks that you asking and I'm fine too. Ehm… what am I doing? Good question but not really much. I take care of the Stark tower, the city and the other avengers. You know, because they act like little Childs. You were in Hawaii? WOW that's great! I am happy that you have a great time." Natasha said.

"Natasha, are you coming? The movie starts in an hour. Come don't be late on our second date." Someone called her.

"WHAT? SECOND DATE? OMG! I missed sooooo much in this week. Who is the guy you dating? Tell me now before Tony come in the room and want to sleep with me." Peppers voice was high of excitement for her friends second date.

"I must to go and I tell you who, when you two coming back from your honeymoon and have fun. And please do me a favor, don't ever tell me again what you two doing. So see you later bye!" that was all what Natasha says to Pepper.

"NOOO! Don't dare to hang up!" But Natasha hanged up before Pepper could say that.

"So….Now we are in Africa in this beautiful Hotel. In this amazing Penthouse and you promised me if we are here you would do everything, I wish to do with you! Now it's time." Tony said.

He leaned on the door from the bedroom and look and Pepper. He realized that she was angry but he didn't know why. She turns to him and ignored him and goes to the living room. She was in a very bad mood. "Not now, Tony. I must do something very important." Pepper answered. "I must know who she's dating." Pepper whispered. And she was away.

Tony stands in the bedroom alone and don't even know what do to. "No! It can't be! You promised me you fulfill my wish. The chocolate fondant, the cream, the **Fire Helmet!? PEPPER!**" Tony shouted. **(A/N Do I even want to know? ( -.-') )**

3 hours later.

Pepper came back and she went to the bedroom. And the first was she saw was nothing. No one was in the bedroom. "Where were you?" she heard behind her. She turns back and was scared. Tony stared at her angrily. His arms on his chest and looked down at her. He wears a normal white T-shirt and shorts. "Where I was? Hmm… I..ehm good question.." she couldn't see in his eyes "I was away for a little bit because….." she went silence when she met his eyes.

"Because…?" asked Tony with an angry voice.

"OK! I am sorry it's our honeymoon and I promised you that. And I was away because….I wanted to know who Natasha is dating! And I don't know who it is!"

_Know it's out_ Pepper thought.

He must be happy now. "She dates Clint." answered Tony with a normal voice again. "What? Clint? I knew it." Pepper said.

"That's all?" asked Tony irritated. "I am sooo sorry Tony. Really and I am …..**Wait**. Why do you know that?" Pepper realized what Tony says.

"I called Bruce and he told me that."

"WOW! It's so simple. You are right, I should asked Bruce what's going on. Ok I am happy that you told me that and know I make your dream comes true. My little **Fireman**." Answered Pepper with her sexy voice. She knew if she talked to Tony with her sexy voice he can't resist her.

* * *

**Sorry it took soo long. Got a little help from my little sister. Please, Enjoy ;) **


End file.
